


No One's Home

by cremecherries



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lutae, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Naked Cuddling, Taking a pic after cumming, luyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries
Summary: What would happen if a virgin couple inside the room is left alone and no one else
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 37





	No One's Home

It's friday night and Lucas seems so excited. His boyfriend Taeyong just tell him a while ago that his parents are out of town and maybe he can come over. He thinks that it may be a good idea since they are too busy with the university. 

Lucas got a message telling him that the coast is clear. He puts a lot of stuff in his sleeping bag and drive to his lover's abode.

Taeyong climbs down as he hears the doorbell rang. It indicates that Lucas already arrive. He opens the door quickly and it displays a tall broad man infront of him. 

"Hi baby" Lucas greets shyly scratching the back of his neck.

"Come in, come in. Don't be shy, feel free" making a space for his boyfriend.

Lucas feels nervous in a good way. He can feel the adrenaline rushing to him. He follows Taeyong to his room, guiding him as they take steps upward. Suddenly the room got filled with an awkward tension.

"Soooo, uhm you can put your bag there. I just prepare our dinner" Taeyong was about to leave when Lucas grabs his hand and hug him from behind placing his chin on his shoulder "Can't you stay a for a little while I just got here" getting sulky and pouting to his boyfriend.

Taeyong turns around snaking his hand on the younger's neck giving him a quick peck "You're such a baby you know? Come with me then and we will prepare together. 

"Okay okay" he smiled widely as he kiss him all over his face making their way to the kitchen.

They catch up with both of their lives as they have their dinner. They watch movie, cuddle and make out through the night. But they never cross the line of doing explicit things.

The weekend past quickly without knowing. Both laying on the bed as they cover each other with warmth. "It's already Sunday. I hope we can we can stay like this a little longer" Taeyong murmurs as gets on the youngers chest.

"I know. But after we graduate, get a job and get married. We can do this forever. Lucas hugging Taeyong tightly as he brush the locks on his face.

"You are soooo cheesy young man. And what made you think I will marry you ha?"

"What? You don't want to marry me?? Wow" Lucas rolls his eyes and acting to get up on the bed but Taeyong chase his body and holding him. "I'm just joking baby. Of course I will marry you hmm"

Lucas look towards Taeyong's direction as they faced each other now. Holding the older's chin as he gets deep to kiss him. He placed Taeyong on his lap as they continue kissing and getting filthier. Lucas pushed his tongue inside Taeyong's mouth as the older gave in easily. 

Tongues moving fluidly as they became touchy with each other. Taeyong can feel Lucas is getting hard under him but before they continue further Lucas stopped and giving him one last peck. 

It's not because they are conservative couple but they can't open doing it. When it comes to sex they are the shyest. They are afraid that things can go wrong. And that ends up sleeping early than expected. Lucas wants to be brave this time but ends up backing out the last minute.

Taeyong wakes up in the middle of the night body looking for his lover. He gets up when he don't feel Lucas on the other side of the bed. Until the deafeaning silence gets filled with low grunts. He followed the sound and it brings him to the bathroom. 

Taeyong opens it slightly and peek through inside. And he saw his boyfriend sitting at the top of the toilet, biting the hem of his shirt displaying his chocolate abs and boxers below his thighs as the younger continues to jerk his large cock.

Taeyong just watch his boyfriend pump his cock. He felt the heat travelling all over his body and getting hard on, on the thought that Lucas is thinking about him while doing this.

He didn't realize that he leans too much to the door that it makes open widely.

"Oh shit!! Babe you startled me" Lucas got shocked from the scenario til he realize the situation and about to reason out when Taeyong come closer and kneels infront him. "Can I??" Taeyong pleads as he rubs his hands on his boyfriend's thighs. 

Lucas can't say no with that kind of face. "Go ahead baby, go ahea--" He got cut off when Taeyong pumps his cock on his small hands earning a whine from the sensation.

Taeyong kiss the head before devouring it all. He bobs up and down as he goes deeper taking it all as his nose contact with the younger's trimmed pubes. "Fuck!!!! Baby sooo good. Where did you learn suck this good ugggh" Taeyong doesn't mind his boyfriend's comment as he continues lick the slit of the head.

Lucas grabbed Taeyong's hair and push him more deeper, face fucking him. He rapidly goes in and out his beautiful mouth. "Ahhhhhh you sound so good choking on my cock baby hnngggg"- "Just like that uhhhhgg. So close~"

Taeyong push Lucas as he pumps the lovers cock. Making an eye contact as he opens his mouth and make his tongue wait with the release.

"Fuck fuck fuck. I'm gonna cum baby uhhh" Lucas released a big amount of cum squirting not only with Taeyong's mouth but also on the other part of his face. He get his phone near him and snaps a photo of Taeyong covered in his own cum.

"I think I'm gonna jerk off to this image of yours multiple times baby" Lucas says as he's proud with art he make on his boyfriend.

"Shut up pervert!!" Taeyong scoops the remaining cum before putting it on his mouth "But can we do something more baby" getting shy with the request. 

"Of course baby we will do something more" Lucas winks and slips on his boxer and shirt making him naked as he carry Taeyong bridal style.

Taeyong got spread out on his bed taking three fingers inside him moaning and clutching on the bedsheet. Lucas continues to fuck his three fingers while eating Taeyong out making his hole wet with his spit and tongue. Taeyong pulls the condom and lube on his drawer. 

"How do you know my size babe? " Lucas asked cheekily in order to tease the older.

"I I-I just guessed it." Making him redder with the sudden question. "Just put it in" covering his face with both his hand.

Lucas inserts the condom fitting it perfectly to his cock, pouring a large amount of lube before pointing at the entrance. He push the tip inside as Taeyong opens his mouth inaudible as he gets further inside.

Taeyong pushes his boyfriend's abdomen, he feels the length filling his ass "Stop, baby m'so big!!" Lucas pause for a moment in able to Taeyong to adjust with the size before pushing the remaining length inside. Taeyong can't stop moaning, everything seems new, not only to him but also for Lucas. 

Lucas can feel how hot it is inside. He starts ramming Taeyong's ass making the other moan with lewd sounds and it makes the younger's libido rise up and continue fucking his boyfriend rapidly. Bed creaks with the intense action.

"Fuck me deeper baby, yes hnng y-yes!!" It's obviously Lucas is hitting the right spot that they called. He put his arms under Taeyong's armpit, clinging and kissing the shit out of him making the other bites onto it. Sweat going on his face. 

"I want to cum baby please. I wanna cum" Taeyong pleads as tears goes down with the pleasure coiling inside. Lucas holds his dick and jerks it while fucking him. Taeyong can't hold it anymore releasing the cum on his abdomen to his chest.

"Shit!! Fuck!!! Baby I'm gonna cuuumm" Lucas grunts, getting his cock out removing the condom. As he jerks it infront of Taeyong "Uhhhh. Here's my cum. I'm gonna cum babyy" Painting Taeyong's body with his release as he dried himself. 

Taeyong looks lovely with all the cum on his body. Lucas gets his phone and start recording. He starts saying that he made this beautiful art before he lay down with his boyfriend and kissing him captured by the mobile.

"It's so sad that it's already Monday" Lucas says cleaning his boyfriend with the towel. 

"Why are you sulking haha, we can do it on your boarding when your roomates are not around. I will be screaming your name and maybe let you cum inside me. Imagine your cock pulsating in my ass while you release" It's now Taeyong's turn to tease when he starts to dirty talk.

"Taeyong baby shut up!! I'm getting horny again" 

"Make me shut up then" Taeyong smirks to the younger who's getting shy.

"Getting brave are we?" Lucas pins him "Oh don't worry I will, I will make you shut up with my cock"

They both laughed on each other's explicit comment as they welcome the sunrise and a new day.


End file.
